


Please...

by Summerwolf



Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agony, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Gen, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Injured Peter Parker, Medical Doctor Bruce Banner, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Protective Tony Stark, Stabbing, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Whumptober 2020, Worried Tony Stark, passing out from pain, peter doesnt want to be a burden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerwolf/pseuds/Summerwolf
Summary: Whumptober day 6 - "Get it out", No more, "Stop please."---"Please! No," Peter gasped out, the movement as he was shifted onto the med bay's table jostling his entire body and sending agonising pain down his side. It took everything inside of him to stop himself from jerking away from the stabbing pain, his body just wanting to react even as his brain knew that would just make things worse.Ha. That was funny.Stabbing.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946926
Kudos: 97
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Please...

"Please! No," Peter gasped out, the movement as he was shifted onto the med bay's table jostling his entire body and sending agonising pain down his side. It took everything inside of him to stop himself from jerking away from the stabbing pain, his body just wanting to react even as his brain knew that would just make things worse.

Ha. That was funny.

Stabbing.

His eyes fluttered shut as he was gently laid down on the bed, situated so his injured side was up and angled towards Bruce so that he could get to work. Peter didn't like the med bay he decided as he looked around, trying his best to ignore how much worse everything was going to get in a few short moments, as soon as Bruce was done putting his gloves on. The lights were too bright and the air smelt too sterile, not to mention the overwhelming feeling of dread and pain which seemed to have soaked into the walls after so many injured Avengers being brought up here.

If it was up to Peter he wouldn't be in here at all, preferably never, but especially not at that very moment, but his breaths were too rapid and shallow for him to draw enough breath to argue, anything deeper than what he was doing expanded his chest and moved the glass and sent new wave of pain crashing over him. He had the feeling that it didn't really matter anyway, even if he could argue back and claim that he was good enough to not need the med bay, Tony wouldn't listen.

Tony always worried.

It was pretty nice, being worried about so much. Sure, Peter had May, and she worried like it was an Olympic sport, but somehow that felt different. Like Peter's brain had decided that she was related to him, so was required to worry, and having someone with no reason to worry except from the fact they cared, it really helped to remind him that he really did have a place in this earth, and people were glad he existed.

Peter sighed as he felt Bruce stand up, knowing that he had no chance of getting out of this now.

It wasn't like it was a huge deal. He'd been out on patrol, like he was every night, and had maybe got a little but injured while climbing through a broken window to sav a lost dog. He'd seen the posters up everywhere, and hadn't been thinking about himself, only thinking about getting the dog free and back with its family.

He had met up with Tony while he was out swinging, both of their night-time rounds apparently meeting up which Peter wasn't entirely sure was coincidental. They'd had a short conversation, mainly just making plans for a day in the lab at the weekend, and a swapping of information on what they had seen, and then they had carried on with their respective patrols, but Tony had still been nearby when the broken window had stabbed him, so instead of going home like Peter normally would, maybe grabbing some bandages to wrap the wound in if it was particularly bad, Tony had grabbed him and flown him back to Stark Industries faster than Peter could formulate a response.

Th injury had got a lot more painful as the adrenaline wore off, but that didn't mean he wanted to be in the med bay instead of back at home.

Normally Peter would be quite happy with that, when given the choice he would happily go and spend some time at what was basically his second home. He really enjoyed spending time at SI, and loved everyone there. But this time he wasn't there for a visit, he was there to get fixed up, and they ended up here with Bruce trying to remove the glass from his side, including the tiny shards which Peter would have probably just ignored. He knew he shouldn't, ignoring stuff like that is never a good idea and always a surefire way to make everything worse, but sometimes he was just too tired, too in pain, to do anything. Luckily he didn't get injured very often, and very rarely this bad.

Bruce swiped a disinfecting wipe around the wound, making Peter have to bite his cheek to hold back a scream.

It was agony.

They didn't have any pain killers which could keep up with Peter's metabolism, leaving him gripping the bed until his hands turned white in an effort not to let the scream escape, while blackness danced at the edge of his vision.

"You're okay," Tony hummed in what Peter guessed he thought was a soothing tone. "Everything is okay, we just need to get all this glass out."

"I'd rather it stayed in," Peter manages to get out between gasps, bringing his hand up to his mouth so he could bite on it when the pain got even worse.

"Sorry Kid, that's not an option." Tiny squeezed his shoulder and it would have been a lovely gesture if not for the way Bruce was pulling at the glass in his side.

"Stop, please," Peter panted, already too tired to scream despite the fact they were only just getting started. "Please."

"Sorry Underoos," Toby replied, his voice cracking, "we can't stop. You've just got to push through it and get through the other side."

Bruce squeezed his arm as he stood up to grab the tweezers, tears running rampage down Peter's face.

"No more." His voice was barely audible, the blackness on the edge of his vision growing until it filled most of what he could see.

"It's okay, you'll be okay, nearly done."

Peter's eyes fluttered closed, unable to stay conscious with the weight of pain pressing down on him.

"It's okay Kid, you can sleep, we'll wake you up when it's over."

Peter hoped the noise he tried to make in agreement translated properly, slipping off half a moment later.

\---

The first thing Peter noticed when he woke up again, was the fact he wasn't alone. Tony was sitting in the chair next to his bed, typing something on his phone. He looked up after a moment, his eyes going wide when he saw that Peter was awake.

"Hey there Pete," he smiled in what looked like relief, reaching out to rub Peter's arm through the covers, "how're you feeling?"

"Better," Peter croaked, his throat dry and his mouth tacky.

Without Peter having to say anything, Tony reached out and handed him a glass of water, holding it up for him while he drank. "Slowly," he reminded him, but Peter could tell it was more reflex than actual meaning.

"How long was I out?"

"Only about an hour," Tony sighed, "please never do that again."

Peter blinked up at Tony, not making any promises he knew he wouldn't keep.

"Okay fine, next time you get injured come here."

I'll try," Peter said slowly, "does this mean you're not going to kill me over this?"

"Yeah, I'll kill you next time though," Tiny warned with a small smile, "come on, scoot over, Jeopardy is on."

Peter grinned, slowly shuffling over until there was a Tony sized gap next to him. He was glad to be able to leave this day behind him, and promised himself he would be more careful in the future. Anything to avoid agony like that again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
